Kai Tian
'''Kai Tian '''was the patriarch of the Kalor Tribe in the region of the Serpent God Hall. He is the father of Kai Ya, whom he loves deeply. Appearance & Personality Kai Tian appeared to be a middle-aged man who particularly wears blue-lined robes. He is a very amicable person who treats debts and promises seriously. He is too kind to the point of foolishness, which caused the total destruction of his clan. Plot The patriarch of a tribe by the name of Kalor had been utterly exhausted from worry recently. His daughter Kai Ya had obtained the cultivation method of the Octoterra Emperor from the ruler of the Turtle clan and had remained in seclusion the entire time. Her strength had increased extremely quickly, which was something the patriarch should have been happy for since he was her father. However, he felt helpless over the fact that Kai Ya required expensive items to cultivate with. She required a large quantity of crystal coins. He had already used various methods to transfer most of the crystal coins that were supposed to go to other clansmen to her, but it was still not enough to fulfill her demand. He felt extremely pained over this. His tribe was only a medium-sized one. They were not rich. They possessed a low grade crystal mine, but the amount they could collect in a year was extremely limited and only enough to support the cultivation of most clansmen. Kai Ya had basically used up most of it as she cultivated. The crystal coins split between the others had decreased by at least a half. It lead to a lot of disagreement around the clan, so the patriarch felt very pressured as well. Thus, she had asked her sworn blood "brothers" for help. Kai Tian’s five good friends all expressed that they would support him with all they had, which put Kai Tian in a great mood. His daughter rarely asked him for crystal coins, but he knew that the amount of coins he gave her monthly was nowhere near enough for her cultivation speed. Kai Tian had basically used all the ideas he could think of to collect cultivation resources so that his daughter could become a powerful expert as soon as possible. Kai Tian’s five friends all left, and a few days later, they all visited the Kalor tribe again with large amounts of crystal coins. They were warmly invited into the same room by Kai Tian again. Kai Tian gratefully accepted the Space Rings from his five friends. Checking them, he immediately became overjoyed. There were around ten million to thirty million coins in each Space Ring, close to a hundred million in total. This was a huge sum to the Kalor tribe. But afterwards, Kai Liu interrupted the meeting and informed that the Tyt tribe, Herman tribe, Goldensword tribe, Dakar clan, and Tingwei clan attacked their tribe together, which took Kai Tian with shock. At the same time, Kai Tian’s five friends struck out at the same time. Taking advantage of Kai Tian while he was dazed, they sent a palm toward Kai Tian and trapped him by freezing space. He could not avoid their attacks. In the end, he died under the besiegement of his "sworn blood brothers" who he had entrusted the great secret of his clan. Relationships Kai Liu - He was one of Kai Tian’s seniors who went by the name Kai Liu. He was not as powerful as him, but Kai Tian respected him deeply. Kai Ya - She is her daughter. Through a stroke of serendipity, she found Jian Chen at his early years in the Sea Realm and had shown her kindness. Thus, after Jian Chen became a king level figure, she gave her the cultivation method of the Octoterra Emperor out of good will. The patriarchs of the Tyt tribe, Herman tribe, Goldensword tribe, Dakar clan, and Tingwei clans - He had once roamed the sea realm with these "friends", having sworn blood oaths together and gone through thick and thin. Their friendship was extremely deep, and they had all become leaders of rather large organizations. But never had he expected for them to plot against them when they besieged his clan. Ultimately, they murdered him in cold blood. Category:Deceased Category:Kalor Tribe Category:Male Category:Sea Race Member Category:Serpent God Hall's Inhabitant Category:Project Character